


Strange Bedfellows

by sequence_fairy



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Natalie really needs to find new exclamations during foreplay.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt.

He picks her up from school that afternoon. It’s early June, and the air is soupy with humidity. Natalie’s hair is piled high on her head. Lucifer reminds himself not to stare at the long line of her neck, but Natalie’s slow-burn smile says she’s noticed anyway. 

The car he’s nicked for the drive is a convertible and with the top down and the radio up, Lucifer drives them out of town. Natalie sings along to the radio, her voice high and clear and flying away into the wind. Her shorts have ridden up, exposing miles of creamy skin that tugs at his peripheral vision and makes his hands flex on the wheel. 

The radio station gives out with the hiss of static and Natalie leans forward to find a new one. Satisfied when a poppy ballad drifts out of the speakers, she leans back again, and looks over at him. “Where are we headed?” She asks. 

“Thought we’d get out of the city for a bit,” Lucifer answers, and Natalie’s glee is unrestrained. 

They drive on, the highway disappearing under Lucifer’s lead foot. Natalie sings, and Lucifer tries not to be disappointed that he can’t see the way her lashes fall like golden soot against her skin because she’s wearing sunglasses. Eventually, he takes an exit off the freeway and the climb into the foothills begins. The state highway gives way to a county road and then, with the first blush of sunset, Lucifer pulls down another, narrower road, tree-lined and cool in the shade. 

“How much further?” Natalie wants to know, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. 

“Not long now,” Lucifer says, navigating a turn and then their destination spreads wide before them.  The lake is limned with gold, and the forest thins as they approach the shoreline. Lucifer brakes as they get closer, coming to rest beneath a stand of pine, and kills the engine. The forest noise goes up around them, and Natalie leans in for a quick peck, delighted, and then she’s leaping out of the car. 

Lucifer chases her to the lake’s edge, tumbling her down onto the sand, desperate to get his hands into the weight of her hair and his mouth onto the slick skin at the join of her neck. 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Natalie says, halfheartedly dodging Lucifer’s mouth.,“if you start this out here, we’ll never make it to a bed.” 

Lucifer pauses. “Who said anything about a bed?” 

“There’s gonna be sand in my hair,” Natalie complains. 

“So have a shower later,” Lucifer suggests, going back to kissing her neck, while his hands are busy with the fly of her shorts. Natalie’s hands are in his hair, and when he finds the slick heat between her thighs, her nails dig in. Lucifer grins. 

“You’re the worst,” Natalie says, but she’s only protesting to keep up appearances, as she’s pulling his head down to her chest. 

Lucifer takes the hint and keeps going. He nuzzles at the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to expose her stomach and making her giggle breathlessly as he kisses her bellybutton. Lucifer shifts his hands to help her lift her hips so he can tug down her shorts. 

“Lucifer,” Natalie hisses, as he mouths along her hipbones. She arches into his grip, feeling his fingers tighten, and she hopes he’s leaving bruises. “I swear to God–”

Lucifer lifts his head immediately. “Aw, c’mon Natalie, don’t bring my father into this.” 

“Shut up,” Natalie pants. She groans when Lucifer sits up, and then sighs. “Really?” 

“Girl, you sure know how to kill a mood,” Lucifer says, wry smile in the corner of his mouth. 

“Ugh.” Natalie throws an arm across her face but doesn’t otherwise move. She’s still unbuttoned and slightly undressed but there’s no one around for miles. “Fine. I’m sorry. Mea culpa.” 

“I’ll let you make it up to me after dinner,” Lucifer says, getting to his feet and reaching down to pull her up after him. Natalie takes his hand and makes quick work of buttoning her shorts and brushing the sand off her back. 

Lucifer heads for the car and Natalie follows behind, content that whatever he has planned for the rest of the weekend will be to their mutual enjoyment, even if she fucks it up and says his dad’s name in the middle of foreplay. 


End file.
